gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover
Summary Gundam 00S: Crossover is an alternative reality in which the heroes and villains from the canon and fanon series have been mysteriously sent into Anno Domini. During the series, major conflict is created as the groups try to discover why they've been sent into this timeline. The conflict is expanded further as the characters clash against each other in how The Ascent and their situation should be dealt with. The story follows the point of view of Ransac, the unofficial leader of Team Strike. Episodes Season One *Episode One *Episode Two *Episode Three *Episode Four *Episode Five *Episode Six *Episode Seven *Episode Eight *Episode Nine *Episode Ten *Episode Eleven *Episode Twelve *Episode Thirteen *Episode Fourteen: The Traitor *Episode Fifteen: Homecoming (Season Finale) Season Two *Episode 16: Operation: Rescue Soundtrack Season 1 *VS. Team Villian *Enter The Pacifists *Battle of Ceres (First half) *VS. Team Pacifist *The Void *Shadow Operation *Emergency Sortie *Season One Fadeout Season 2 *Season 2 roll in *Battle in the city *Soaring Phoenix (Theme of Phoenix Squad) *The Duel (Ransac vs Ray) *Gundams in the Sky *Rampage Character Themes *The Devil and the Comet *The Son of Milliardo Consulo *Dargonax If you wish to join Go here Groups During the events of Gundam 00S: Crossover, four distinct groups form as pilots meet and become allies. These groups are formed because of views, technology, or simply out of an effort to survive. Each team is made up of mostly different pilots from other timelines. These are the names of each group. (note these are not official names) Team Strike This team consists of pilots who aren't afraid to fight for what they believe in. They understand peace is valuable and are not afraid to stand up for it. The group was founded by Ransac with the goal of defeating The Ascent. The primary base of operations for Team Strike is The Traveller. The team consists of the following pilots: *Ransac Strike - True Guardian *Ash Kennedy - ASO Gundam Mk-II -> ASO Mk-II Kai * - -> * - *Ciren Days - E.O.U. Gundam -> SEED (Formerly, "MIA") Team Pacifist This team consists of pilots who value peace and pacifism. They are willing to fight, but only to protect themselves and those they care about. Team Pacifist is based on the . The group was co-founded by Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. The goal of Team Pacifist is the peaceful conclusion to the War against The Ascent. The team consists of these pilots: * - *Elizabeth Kennedy - Emerald Gundam -> Emerald Gundam Affinity * - * - -> New Justice *Renki Miniki - EVA Gundam (Formerly, "MIA") Team Neutral This team consists of pilots who aren't sure what role they should take. This is often because the pilots have a conflicting view on events or actions of other groups. Some have also been rejected or chose not to join other groups due to their hostilty or bad blood with other pilots. The group was founded and lead by Milliardo Consulo. The primary purpose of Team Neutral is learning how to return to their respective timelines and protecting the Ceres Colony. They usually operate from the shadows. Their base of operation is The Leviathan. *Milliardo Consulo - Dark Guardian *Sho Shiroyama - Gundam Upsilon -> RozenBlitz Gundam * - * - -> OZ-13MS/K Epyon Kai *Seele Diasu - Unit 07G -> Unit 06Y (Formerly, Cryogenically Frozen) Team Villain This team consists of the primary, and sometimes secondary, villains from the Canon and Fanon series. The team was formed because of similar goals, desire for revenge against Earth, or simple survival in numbers. This team is the most troublesome of all the groups, as they are willing to team up with the Ascent when it's convenient. This group has no specific leader and only cooperates because everyone is trying to manipulate the other. The team consists of: *? - Guardian X --> Shadow X * - *Patrick Yagami - Gundam Sin * - Reborns Gundam Kai Exceptions to Rules *'Char:' I have Char piloting the Sinanju because I feel he would be a much better opponent than Full Frontal. Plus, who wouldn't want to see Char kick ass in the Sinanju? *'Kira, Shinn, and Athrun:' Though they are from the same series, they have at one point been the primary, or very important secondary, heroes of each series. Because of this, I've allowed these three to bypass the only one major character per group rule. *'Elizabeth:' Although the Emerald Gundam was very powerful in comparison to her other mobile suits; it was made specifically for her brother, Ash, but before he became its pilot, she was actually the test pilot. I believe putting her as the pilot of it will bring out the best of her character. Besides, who wouldn't want to see her use the Emerald Gundam to kick ass for the first time? *'Lacus:' Lacus will also be featured in Crossover, though she will not, for obvious reasons, participate in combat outside of support. The closest she may ever get to actual combat would be piloting the Pink Zaku. Spin Offs *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Blue Blaze * Mobile Suit Gundam Gaiden: Beyond Side Stories The Side Stories are intended to expand upon the characters involved in Gundam 00S: Crossover. As was the original plan, these will feature the point of views of each Gundam Pilot as they progress in the story. The primary purpose of the side stories is to supply a more detailed understanding of the characters as by the people who created them in order to improve the overall story of Crossover. This is a list of the currently existing side stories under development: *Charlie Days *Renki Miniki *Seele Diasu *Ash Kennedy *Elizabeth Kennedy *Sho Shiroyama Crossover Groups Earth Sphere Federation *GN-X01 Alteron *GN-X02 Phoenix ---> GNV-002 Storm *GN-X03 Xeros *GN-XR-01 GN Roller *Mobile Arms Shadow Squad *RX-02 Wraith Gundam - Ray Consulo *GNMS/A-0Z Shift Gundam - Reginald Colins *GN-XN Eclipse - Percival Ians Star Strike *GNC-5 Legend *GNC-5/B Aquas Phoenix Squad *GN-X02 Phoenix Emergencies only *GN-0000RE2+GNR-010 00 Raiser R2 *GNMA-Y0002V-2 Gadelaza The Ascent *GNA-2/V Aegis *GNA-3/V Zephyr The Enforcers *GNW-X1 Shred Gundam - James Savage *GNW-X2 XL Gundam - Don Loran Trivia DarkGhostMikel Trivia *In terms of MS categories, three of the characters in Crossover (Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth Kennedy, and Sho Shiroyama), are similar to three of the four Gundam Meisters (Setsuna F. Seiei, Allelujah Haptism, and Tieria Erde). **Ash is compared to Setsuna, as both pilot Close-Quarters Combat mobile suits. (Example: ASO Gundam Mk-II and 00 QanT) **Elizabeth is compared to Allelujah, as both pilot Transformable mobile suits. (Example: Emerald Gundam and Arios Gundam) **Sho is compared to Tieria, as both pilot Heavy Assault mobile suits. (Example: Gundam Upsilon and Raphael Gundam) Photo Gallery Category:Anno Domini Category:Stories Category:Crossover